


100粉福利

by Emily814



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 宇霖, 越界 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily814/pseuds/Emily814





	100粉福利

纯肉！ooc预警~未成年请出门左转~主施柏宇~~~

注：如果发不出来，我会让别的太太帮我转链接的~~~

喝醉的杨孟霖被施柏宇一把扔在床上，垂涎欲滴的樱桃小嘴不时地砸吧两下，酒精带来的热意促使着杨孟霖胡乱地扯着衣服，似乎是上天故意不让杨孟霖好过，开了一颗扣子后剩下的就全都扯不开了。眼前的一切强力的刺激着施柏宇的感官，感觉到下身的胀痛，施柏宇难耐的抿了抿唇，豆大的汗珠顺着脸颊滑下，纠结了好一会，最终理智战胜了欲望。施柏宇转身朝浴室走去，却感觉到自己的衣摆传来一股阻力。

“唔~~~热~~脱不下来~难受~~”满面潮红的杨孟霖紧紧拽住了施柏宇的衣角，眼前的一幕就像是导火线般使施柏宇的理智瞬间消失……

施柏宇一把将杨孟霖推倒在床上，堵住了那不断开合的小嘴，细长的手指灵活的解开了之前杨孟霖扯半天扯不开的扣子。手指顺着杨孟霖这几天健身练出来额肌肉纹路，落在了胸前的两朵茱萸上。感觉到身下的人呼吸不畅，施柏宇微微起身，从分开的两处牵扯出一根银丝~

大脑缺氧的直接后果就是直到全身都被扒光了，杨孟霖才反应过来。看着身上像只大型犬一样不断在自己身上到处舔到处咬，杨孟霖的就瞬间清醒了一半。

“干！！！！施柏宇你在干嘛？”杨孟霖用力的推着身上的人，但早已软了身子的他又怎能使出一丝丝力气，对施柏宇而言，简直就是在点火。低头轻笑，轻轻的啃了一下杨孟霖的嘴唇，手指在在后庭周围打转转，轻易地引起了杨孟霖的欲望。

“干~~你啊~”施柏宇转身从床下拿出之前就准备好的润滑油，在手心里倒了一点轻轻地抹在了杂草丛生的会阴处，手指顺着褶皱的纹路，顺利地挤进了菊穴

“嗯啊……白…痴……冰~~啊~~”润滑油的冰凉给杨孟霖发热的身子带来了极大而刺激，后穴被异物入侵的感觉使他微微的拱起身子。施柏宇立即从旁边拿了一个抱枕塞进了杨孟霖的腰部与床之间的那道缝隙。

“嗯？说什么？”被骂的施柏宇邪恶的用手指剐蹭着内壁，手指的数量随着杨孟霖的身子越来越软而增多。突然，施柏宇感觉自己的指腹蹭到了一个突起，杨孟霖身体猛地弹起~~

“嗯~~~找到了！”施柏宇用指甲轻轻地挂着周围的嫩肉，时不时的蹭一下那个凸起，施柏宇扭头看着正闭着眼享受的杨孟霖，悄悄起身，朝其他的敏感点进攻~~

“嗯啊~~啊~~~”沉浸在后穴被刺激的杨孟霖耳朵旁传来的热气使杨孟霖不禁呼出声音来,甜腻的呻吟对于现在的施柏宇来说，就如同一剂春药，瞬间欲火沸腾。

施柏宇猛地将手指快速抽出，穴口的摩擦，给杨孟霖带来了极大的刺激或吸引

“嗯呢~啊~~痛！！！”施柏宇将小小宇推进了杨孟霖的体内，层层叠叠的感觉通过那紧密相连的地方直直的传入了施柏宇的神经中枢。

“干！施柏宇你啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~”突然开始的活塞运动刺激的杨孟霖控制不住自己的声音！！！施柏宇秉着全身上下都不能闲着的原则，开始在杨孟霖身上的敏感点作弄！进行着三点的刺激！

“施……柏……嗯！不要啊啊啊啊”施柏宇开始撞击着内壁上的那块软肉，快感最强的地方被直接刺激引来了杨孟霖的一阵大叫，内壁开始了不断的收缩，但在即将释放的时候却被施柏宇残忍的堵住了马眼。

“放……放开啊……”欲望被堵住的感觉刺激着杨孟霖的泪腺，落在床单上！

“呼~~呼~~~乖~~我们一起！”施柏宇突然加快了抽插速度，在释放的瞬间放开了手。  
“啊！”白色的米青液在空中交叉后落到床上

“哼嗯…………”杨孟霖的已经没有力气发出任何呻吟了。施柏宇看着累摊在床上的杨孟霖，爱怜的亲了亲他的嘴角。将他打横抱起走向了浴室，用手试了试水温觉得差不多后，将杨孟霖轻轻地放在浴缸里。

随后自己也跨了进去，用手轻轻的按摩着杨孟霖的腰部，细致的清洗过后，施柏宇找东西将杨孟霖固定在浴缸里，出去叫人清理了一下现场。返回浴室后，看着被热气蒸腾给熏得粉红的人儿，下身的欲望源头，悄咪咪的探出了头。

“嗯呢……恩~”杨孟霖感受到胸前的动静，微微睁开雾蒙蒙的双眼，看着身前宛如大型犬一般的施柏宇，手下意识的就往他脑袋上拍去。可还没碰到呢，就被施柏宇一把抓住了。施柏宇顺势欺身而上，堵住了刚刚被滋润过的，显得更加娇艳嫩滴的红唇。

“唔唔唔……喘……喘不过气了！”杨孟霖用已经软掉的手敲打着施柏宇的后背，这无疑对施柏宇是火上加火。将杨孟霖从浴缸中一把抱起，轻柔的放在了床上，开启了第二场战争……

看着窝在自己的怀里的可人儿，施柏宇忍不住的又亲了亲杨孟霖的嘴角，轻声的一句“宝贝，辛苦你了”。

ENDING………………


End file.
